L'union fait la force!
by Tema24
Summary: Konoha lance l'offensive contre Orochimaru. Pour Naruto et ses amis, c'est le moment de choix qui peuvent influencer le cours d'une vie. Amour, Amitié, Haine, vivre et combattre ensemble : un défi pour les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'union fait la force

**Auteur : **Tema24

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Romance, aventure et de l'humour en cours de route !

**Couples : **pleins ! Certains classiques, d'autres moins habituels ! en tout cas tout est prévu !

**Note :** C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle plaira ! Pleaaaaaaaase laissez des reviews !

**Chapitre 1 : Le temps est venu**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il prit le risque de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus une goutte de chakra en lui, et pourtant il était parvenu à courir jusqu'à la forêt où il s'était enfoncé profondément dans l'espoir de leur échapper.  
Mais… avait-il réussi ? Il frissonna et un filet de sueur glacée commença à couler lentement dans son dos. Il se retourna et tacha de regarder au loin entre les arbres touffus. En tant que Genin, il était censé être capable de détecter des ennemis dissimulés dans l'ombre, comme de se défendre en cas d'attaque, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas ce soir quand ils avaient été attaqué lui et son maître… Et maintenant encore, il ne sentait pas capable de réfléchir, il regardait devant lui mais son esprit était brouillé par l'angoisse. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du s'arrêter si tôt car il n'était plus capable de repartir maintenant, ses réserves de chakra étaient épuisées… Vaincu par la fatigue, il se cacha tant bien que mal dans des fourrés en attendant de pouvoir repartir.  
Son maître avait juste eu le temps de lui crier de s'enfuir avant de s'effondrer…  
« Oh mon dieu, Maître Hidaka est mort… » réalisa-t-il subitement, comme s'éveillant après un cauchemar, « je … je… je dois avertir le Hokage ! » Il se leva et reprit sa course vers le village caché de Konoha.

Tsunade était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas Shizune ouvrir la porte et sursauta en l'entendant crier. « Tsunade, ils ont recommencé! C'est Hidaka cette fois !! »  
« Quoi ?! Oh non ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de s'élancer à la suite de Shizune .

Le jeune Obito Koga était rentré au village à l'aurore ce matin-là, personne ne s'était inquiété de son absence de deux jours car il était accompagné par Hidaka Murakami, le ninja de niveau supérieur chargé de son entraînement. Ces escapades étaient fréquentes et Hidaka Mukarami était réputé pour être un ninja très expérimenté sur lequel Tsunade comptait souvent pour des missions importantes.  
Mais Obito était rentré seul ce jour là.

« Qui c'est déjà ce Obito ? Je ne me souviens pas de lui ! »  
« C'est normal Naruto, il est plus jeune que nous et il est devenu Genin plus d'un an après ton départ avec Jiraya » répondit Shoji en déballant sa troisième barre de chocolat.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son maître alors ? Personne ne le sait ou quoi ? » demanda Naruto en jetant un regard oblique à Sakura.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder je n'en sais rien ! » s'impatienta la jeune fille. « Ca suffit ces allusions, Maître Tsunade ne me raconte pas tout ! »   
« De toute façon on le saura bientôt, j'ai l'impression que la réunion de demain a un rapport avec cette histoire… » intervint Shikamaru « Alors ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien… moi ça m'use de vous regarder vous disputer… ». « Ah bon toi aussi tu es convoqué ? Je croyais qu'on était la seule équipe. La vieille Tsunade a aussi appelé les équipes de nuls ! he he he »  
« Hum ..Naruto.. » « Ouiiiiii Sakura ? » « Je te rappelle que Shikamaru est un chuninn, LUI. » dit-elle en souriant. Puis son sourire disparut subitement : « Alors tu ferais mieux de T'ENTRAINER au lieu d'essayer de savoir ce qui se passe dans le bureau du Hokage !!!! D'ailleurs on a rendez-vous avec Maître Kakashi, alors on devrait y aller !» « Heuuu… oui Sakura… »  
Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent Shoji et Shikamaru et essayèrent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue cet après-midi là et les ragots allaient bon train. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui était arrivé au maître de Obito, et pourquoi celui–ci était rentré dans un tel état de fatigue le matin même, l'air profondément bouleversé.

Quand Naruto entra dans le bureau du Hokage, il eut la désagréable impression d'être arrivé le dernier. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde… et tous se tournèrent vers lui quand il déboula dans la pièce à toute vitesse. Il attendit un commentaire assassin de la part de Tsunade mais celle-ci avait l'air préoccupé et se contenta de le regarder et d'annoncer qu'il étaient maintenant au complet.  
« Bon, annonça-t-elle, je vous ai tous convoqué car j'ai une mission à vous confier. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, d'habitude nous travaillons par équipe de trois ou quatre, mais c'est une mission…. spéciale et plusieurs ninjas de niveau supérieurs vont faire partie de ce groupe. Je vous ai choisi pour la plupart pour le coté.. personnel de cette mission.. et … »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça Tsunade ?! » ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.  
« Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait... QUOI ENCORE ?! » On avait frappé à la porte.  
Shizune apparut, tremblante : « C'est…heu… l'équipe de Suna, Tsunade, heu… »  
« Et bien fais les entrer ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?! »  
« Heu ..rien.. mm c'est que je … enfin… je voulais te dire que le Kasekage s'est déplacé en personne ! »  
Cette idée avait l'air de la terrifier.  
« On dirait que Gaara fait toujours de l'effet aux gens ! » pensa Naruto « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Gaara, Temari et Kankurô entrèrent ensemble mais Gaara s'avança auprès de Tsunade .  
« Bonjour Maître Hokage. »  
« Bonjour Maître Kazekage , prenez place je vous en prie. » Ils s'asseyèrent en face du groupe et Tsunade s'apprêta à reprendre la parole.  
Naruto fut surpris malgré lui par ce ton solennel entre Gaara et Tsunade qui était pourtant naturel entre les dirigeants des villages cachés de Suna et de Konoha. Il se fit la remarque que malgré le fait que Gaara ait réussi à se faire accepter en tant que Kazekage dans son village, il avait conservé son air froid et distant et qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'effort à faire pour prendre ce ton solennel ! L'arrivée de l'équipe de Suna avait fait son petit effet et un léger murmure s'était élevé dans le groupe, quelques regards étant rivés sur Gaara, ce qui devait commencer à l'énerver d'ailleurs, si on en croyait la moue qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Tsunade mit fin au bruit : « Voilà quelle est la situation. Un ninja de niveau supérieur, Hi daka Murakami, est mort avant hier. Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il a été tué par Orochimaru. Ce n'est pas le premier mais le quatrième en un mois. D'après les témoins qui sont revenus en état de parler, Orochimaru aurait tué ces ninjas pour leurs attributs héréditaires. Tous avaient des particularités physiques ou des dons provenant de leur famille, et propres à Konoha. Par exemple, Hidaka était le dernier de la lignée Murakami, dont la particularité est un développement surhumain des sens de l'ouie, de l'odorat et du toucher. Orochimaru vole les corps, et doit sûrement pratiquer des expériences pour imiter les dons de ses victimes. Un des ninjas tués vient du village de Suna, ce qui explique la présence du Kazekage aujourd'hui.  
Il y a autre chose… D'après les témoins, lors de ces assassinats, Orochimaru était accompagné de deux personnes. Kabuto Yakushi et .. Sasuke Uchiwa. »  
Sakura poussa un cri de surprise, Naruto ne l'avait pas encore aperçue, elle se trouvait derrière Lee et TenTen.  
« Il n'aurait pas participé activement au combat, » continua Tsunade, « mais il était bel et bien présent. Le temps est venu pour nous d'agir. Il faut arrêter Orochimaru, il a choisi cette fois-ci d'attaquer dans l'ombre, petit à petit, pour dérober les secrets des familles de ninjas de Konoha, et nous détruire. Nous n'avons que trop attendu. Je ne sais pas exactement quel rôle joue Sasuke Uchiwa dans cette affaire, mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Il faut l'arrêter»  
Sakura cria presque : « Vous voulez dire le ramener maître ?! c'est ça non ? C'est ça ?»  
Gaara intervint : « Ca ne dépend pas de nous mais de lui, s'il prend part à notre destruction, il faut l'arrêter c'est tout »  
« Quoi ? Mais je… »  
« Ca suffit Sakura ! » l'interrompit Tsunade, « Nous… analyserons la situation et nous agirons en conséquence c'est tout. Vous partez tous, vous suivrez leur piste et les retrouverez. Il vous faudra les arrêter par tous les moyens. Vous partez demain. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten et Lee pour le village de Konoha, sous la direction de Kakashi et Gai. Vous êtes nombreux je sais, mais Orochimaru a tout le village du Son à son service, je ne sais pas à combien d'ennemis vous aurez à faire, vous aurez peut-être aussi à vous séparer. Kazekage ?.. »  
« Oui.. » répondit Gaara « Pour le pays du sable, ceux qui vous accompagneront seront Kankuro, Temari et .. moi. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Tsunade « Mais vous n'y pensez pas, c'est trop dangereux, le Kazekage ne peut pas quitter son village comme ça ! vous ne devriez même pas être la ! Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre ! Ou personne, l'équipe est assez importante ! »  
« Je dois y aller. Depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru sur votre village, les habitants de Suna craignent Orochimaru plus que tout, ils ont peur d'être les suivant sur la liste, ce qui semble être le cas d'ailleurs compte tenu des derniers évènements. Ils attendent de moi que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour les protéger. C'est mon rôle en tant que Kazekage ! »  
« C'est aussi le mien en tant que Hokage, mais un village ne peut se permettre de perdre son chef ! »  
« Pas Suna, je suis ici selon le souhait des habitants du village et aussi par ma volonté, j'ai beau avoir le titre de Kazekage, il me reste des choses à prouver. »  
Tsunade ne répondit pas, la décision de Gaara semblait être prise. De plus, elle se dit que face à Orochimaru, les pouvoirs de Gaara seraient certainement un atout formidable.  
« Bon, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour vous préparer, ensuite, il faudra partir. Des questions ? .. Oui, Shikamaru ? »  
« Pourquoi nous Tsunade ? » demanda le jeune homme, « pourquoi ne pas envoyer toute une escouade constituée exclusivement de ninjas de niveau supérieur pour une mission de cette importance ? »  
« Parce que je ne peux pas me passer de trop de ninjas de niveau supérieur, le village doit rester protégé, quelque soit la situation, c'est la priorité absolue. Je prend déjà un risque important en vous envoyant tous. C'est tout ? .. Bon sortez tous»

Les jeunes gens sortirent du bureau du Hokage lentement, en échangeant des regard fiers ou inquiets.

Naruto marcha seul pendant quelques minutes puis s'assit sur un banc, fébrile. « Alors, ça y est ! Le moment est venu Sasuke, le moment de te retrouver… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Est-ce que tu as attaqué ces ninjas ? Il doit y avoir une explication… Je serai à la hauteur Sakura, Je tiendrait ma promesse ! Tu verras ! » Il espérait vraiment pouvoir tenir cette promesse, plus que tout, pour retrouver ami, et pour Sakura, mais… que se passerait-il si Sasuke s'était vraiment mis à tuer des ninjas de Konoha et de Suna ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé ?

Naruto se releva à cette pensée, il se demandait de quel côté était partie Sakura, elle devait être secouée, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la rassure… Ensuite, il irait voir Gaara, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Des promesses à tenir**

Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de se diriger vers le lieu du premier entraînement de l'équipe 7. Il espérait y trouver Sakura, ce lieu étant resté spécial pour eux deux. Ils s'y retrouvaient souvent pour parler de l'époque où Sasuke faisait encore partie de l'équipe, et sur le moyen de le ramener, ou tout simplement pour s'entraîner ensemble.

Il ne s'était pas trompé et la trouva assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le piquet où il s'était retrouvé ligoté par Kakashi quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, et était si recroquevillée qu'on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de se protéger du froid, ou de disparaître dans le sol.   
- Sakura-chan ? demanda doucement Naruto en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.  
Elle ne répondit pas alors Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la serrer contre lui, mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait alors il préféra s'abstenir et se contenta donc de ce geste.

Les larmes de son amie lui rappelaient douloureusement une vieille blessure que Naruto tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer depuis longtemps. Oui. Rien n'avait changé, ils s'étaient rapprochés mais Sakura aimait, et aimerait toujours Sasuke. Il le savait, et s'était décidé à renoncer à elle il y déjà longtemps, quand il avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Sasuke. Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments… Ces derniers mois, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et ils avaient moins parlé de Sasuke même ils n'avaient jamais perdu de vue leur objectif, le ramener. En regardant Sakura ainsi désespérée, Naruto réalisa qu'il s'était laissé aller à espérer ces dernier temps, et qu'il avait eu tort. Oui, rien n'avait changé…

- Sakura-chan ? osa –t-il une nouvelle fois.  
- Oh… Naruto ! cria presque Sakura.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant ce qui perturba considérablement Naruto : elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
Il s'autorisa à refermer timidement ses bras autour d'elle, se disant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'éloigner mais au contraire elle se serra contre lui avec force. Il aurait voulu parler, mais c'était un peu trop d'un coup pour lui et ce fut elle qui parla finalement :

- Oh Naruto je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu as entendu Maître Tsunade ! Il envisagent de tuer Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le laissent tomber ! Tu as entendu Gaara ?! Il est monstrueux ! Ca ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Je croyais qu'il était notre ami !  
- Mais c'est notre ami Sakura ! Mais il est Kasekage maintenant et il doit protéger son Pays..  
- Mais Sasuke n'est pas une menace ! C'est un shinobi de Konoha ! Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça Naruto ! Naruto !  
- Non jamais !! Mais ce n'est pas une exécution Sakura ! On ne sait rien pour le moment !  
- Tu… tu .. tu ne veux plus sauver Sasuke ! Tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi !

Elle fondit en larmes de plus belle.

- NON ! Je te jure Sakura, je ferai tout pour le ramener ! Je te l'ai promis !  
- Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu doutes ? C'est ça ?  
- Non c'est juste que si il a vraiment participé à ces meurtres, on .. je.. je ne sais pas..  
- Toi aussi tu vas le laisser tomber !!  
- NON !! Je te promets Sakura ! Je vais trouver un moyen ! Je.. trouverais une solution ! La vieille Tsunade a dit qu'il n'a rien fait ! Je vais tenir ma promesse !

Elle s'écarta de lui lentement et esquissa un sourire.

- Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber Naruto. Je le savais. Tu es le seul qui me comprenne. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.  
Elle leva les yeux, et leur regard se croisèrent. Ils restèrent figés une minute, puis Sakura commença à rougir.

- Je dois .. aller me préparer maintenant.   
Elle se releva lentement, lui sourit encore une fois et partit en courant, laissant Naruto seul.

Il était troublé, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées . Il n'avait pas réussi à confier ses craintes à Sakura, il ne pouvait pas lui faire entendre raison. Lui aussi voulait sauver Sasuke plus que tout mais est-ce qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse si Sasuke était devenu un  
tueur ? Il risquait maintenant de perdre aussi Sakura s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse, et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Tsunade observa Naruto tandis qu'il se levait à son tour. Elle avait assisté à la scène dissimulée entre les arbres. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Sakura était trop concentrée sur sa peine et sa colère. Tsunade avait pensé un moment que Naruto sentirait peut-être sa présence mais quand Sakura s'était jetée dans ses bras, il avait été beaucoup trop troublé. Le Hokage décida qu'il était temps de partir aussi. Elle prit le chemin de son bureau, en se disant qu'elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son élève, pour son bien, et celui de Naruto. « Il est courageux et fidèle, pensa-t-elle, peut-être trop… »

Naruto quitta la clairière et se diriga vers le centre du village. Il trouva une partie du groupe en pleine discussion autour de nombreux bols de ramen. - Ah te voilà Naruto! Il était temps! On veut ton avis ! Tu as déjà rencontré Orochimaru et Sasuke c'est ton pote! s'écria Shikamaru. Personnellement, la dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire aux sbires du village du Son, ça ne s'est pas super bien passé ! Pourquoi on nous envoie nous ?  
- Je crois que c'est pour Sasuke. Au cas ou on pourrait le convaincre de revenir. Il nous connaît tous, si nous on ne peut pas…  
- Quoiiiiiiiiiii ? Attend qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ?! » rugit Ino. « Bien sur qu'on va ramener Sasuke ! J'en ai assez de ces gens qui le prennent pour un assassin ! Même toi tu jettes l'éponge ?! Je n'aurais pas cru ça ! Décidément t'es vraiment un crétiiiiiin !!  
- Non je le ramènerai à tout prix ! Je ne le prend pas pour un assassin !!  
Naruto se sentait épuisé, il ne sentait pas prêt du tout à reprendre avec Ino la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sakura.

- Laisse tomber Ino ! » intervint Kiba. « On sait tous que Naruto est le premier à vouloir sauver Sasuke, alors lâche le ! Et puisqu'on en reparle, je suis le seul à penser que ce type est peut-être devenu dangereux ?! J'ai rencontré ses nouveaux potes quand il est parti. Et croyez moi c'est pas des enfants de  
cœur !  
- Moi je suis d'accord. Répondit Neji. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le Hokage a précisé que Sasuke n'a pas participé activement aux attaques mais il ETAIT LA. Alors on est en droit de se poser des questions. Ne me regarde pas de cette façon Ino, ce que je dis est la vérité. Ce que TU dis est de la mauvaise foi ! En plus, tu le sais parfaitement. Tu n'es pas aussi aveugle que Sakura. » Il fixa Naruto. « Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à régler avec le reste de mon équipe.  
Neji se leva et parti sans un regard pour Ino qui fulminait.

- Raaaaa quel caractère celui la ! Y a pas plus désagréable quand il s'y met!  
Elle émit encore un ou deux grognements puis le silence s'installa autour de la table. Il ne restait que Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino et Hinata, qui à son habitude, restait très discrète.

« Ca va , Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui, fait rarissime, ne touchait pas à ses nouilles. Elle avait perdu cette timidité maladive qu'elle affichait devant Naruto quand elle était Genin. Elle s'était concentrée énormément sur son entraînement avec Kiba et Shino, et avait progressivement tourné la page concernant ses sentiments envers Naruto, n'ignorant pas que celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura de toute façon. Elle n'en souffrait pas du tout, ayant découvert qu'elle appréciait beaucoup avoir Naruto comme ami.  
- Oui, ça va Hinata, je réfléchis  
- Pffff toi tu réfléchis ?! laisse-moi rire !!  
- Ca suffit Ino !!! lancèrent en même temps Kiba et Shikamaru.  
- Oh ça va j'arrête ! De toute façon voilà l'autre dingue et j'ai deux mots à lui dire aussi !  
Gaara, accompagné de Temari et Kankurô s'approchait lentement du groupe.  
Shikamaru sentit venir le drame : « Ino, tu peux pas parler de lui comme ça ! Fais gaffe ! »  
- Oh je m'en fiche, il a le même âge que nous! Et puis il a perdu contre Naruto ! J'ai rien à craindre!  
- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur le crétin pour te défendre Ino ! glissa sournoisement Naruto.  
- Oh mais on a retrouvé la parole maintenant ? … Crétin !!!

Ino détourna son attention de Naruto pour s'en prendre à Gaara, à peine arrivé. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?  
Gaara la considéra de haut en bas, visiblement surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette façon.  
C'est Kankurô qui lui répondit : « Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu t'adresses au Kazekage ! Un peu de respect ! »  
- Heu… Kazekage » dit Shikamaru. « Il faut excuser Ino, c'est cette histoire avec Sasuke.. On se pose tous des questions… » Il jeta un regard contris à Temari qui lui répondit de la même manière. Ils avaient été amenés à collaborer sur des affaires communes à Konoha et Suna à plusieurs reprises et étaient devenus de très bon amis, mais Shikamaru était aussi très proche de Ino qui faisait partie de son équipe. Celle-ci venait de se montrer très irrespectueuse envers Gaara et Temari se devait de se tenir aux côtés de son frère.  
- Ce n'est rien Shikamaru » dit-elle, « nous comprenons la situation et mon frère connaît parfaitement les enjeux de cette expédition »  
- Quels enjeux ? Tuer Sasuke ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? Le Kazekage serait-il jaloux de Sasuke?! Parce que tu n'as pas pu le battre pendant l'examen Chunnin ?! lança Ino.  
Temari se demanda si cette fille était devenue folle. S'adresser à Gaara de cette façon ?! Il avait changé mais personne n'osait lui parler sur ce ton ! De Suna ou d'ailleurs ! Il avait toujours des difficultés à garder son calme… Elle regarda son frère et ne fut pas rassurée. Ino avait visiblement passé les bornes. Le visage de Gaara affichait un rictus inquiétant et un léger nuage de sable commençait à tournoyer à ses pieds.

Il prit la parole, la voix rauque, mais l'air calme pourtant.« Comme je l'ai dit, je prendrais les décisions qui s'imposeront pour protéger le village de Suna. Je vais détruire Orochimaru, ainsi que tous ceux qui se mettront entre lui et moi. Y compris votre Sasuke. Je vous conseille de vous préparer tous autant que vous êtes plutôt que de vous plaindre. »  
La-dessus, le sable qui tournoyait à ses pieds retomba délicatement sur le sol et Gaara regarda Naruto : « Je venais pour te parler un peu en fait. »  
Naruto acquiesça et suivit Gaara et Kankurô qui s'éloignaient déjà.

Temari ne les avait pas accompagné, elle était restée, espérant justifier un peu l'attitude de son frère.   
- Tu sais, Ino, Gaara n'en veut pas personnellement à Sasuke. Il a changé, il ne veut plus se battre avec lui comme avant. Il n'agira pas inconsidérément. - Tu en es sûre ? C'était flippant ce sable qui tournoyait autour de lui quand Ino lui a parlé ! » répondit Kiba.  
- Ca s'est arrêté tout de suite ! Croyez-moi, il y a quelques années, si quelqu'un parlait comme à Gaara, le sable ne se contentait pas de voler autour de  
lui !  
- Mouais » dit Ino, « un dingue, je vous le dis , moi, je n'ai pas confiance !  
- Il n'est plus le même ! Si je vous le dis c'est que c'est VRAI.

Temari lança à Shikamaru un regard qui en disait long : elle attendait du soutien, et elle commençait à s'enerver. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il décida quand même d'essayer de calmer le jeu :  
- Bon, écoute Ino, je comprend que tu sois énervée, mais c'est vrai ce que dit Temari, elle le connaît bien, c'est son frère. Il saura faire la part des choses, et puis on sera tous là pour veiller au grain! D'accord ?  
Ino s'adoucit et considéra Temari de haut en bas. « Cette fille est amie avec Shika, va falloir que je m'y fasse on dirait » pensa-t-elle . « Elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère, je sens qu'on pourrait s'entendre… »  
Temari n'attendit pas la fin des réflexions d'Ino. Elle était aussi restée pour délivrer un message au groupe.  
- Au fait, » dit-elle, « Une autre réunion aura lieu ce soir, au même endroit. 21h. Des espions envoyés par le Hokage et le Kazekage au village du Son sont revenus et nous feront leur rapport directement. Il faut que vous préveniez les autres ninjas de Konoha concernés. Je vous laisse maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Gaara et Kankurô avaient une petite discussion. Kankurô était particulièrement choqué par le comportement d'Ino, et il semblait considérer que Naruto ferait parfaitement l'affaire comme responsable.   
- Vous êtes d'un irrespect à Konoha ! Personne ne peut s'adresser de cette façon au Kazekage ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas quand je vois comment vous vous comportez avec votre Hokage. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, pendant le voyage je vais apprendre le respect à quelque uns moi !!   
- Arrete Kankurô. Naruto est un ami. » l'interrompit Gaara.  
- Oui, et ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Je suis peiné que ce soit dans ces conditions Naruto, je sais que ce Sasuke est ton ami. Sache que par respect pour toi, je ne le tuerais que si c'est nécessaire.  
Naruto se dit que ça devait être la manière de Gaara de se montrer amical. Il devrait sûrement s'en contenter.  
- Je vais tout faire pour le sauver, Gaara, je ne te laisserai pas le tuer.  
- Que comptes-tu faire ? Si ce type est un traitre…  
- SI c'en est un, on le capturera. Je te le demande Gaara. En tant qu'ami.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter ton souhait Naruto. Mais il ne devra pas me provoquer.  
Kankurô afficha un sourire mauvais, qui disparut quand Gaara se tourna vers lui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour Kankurô, Naruto, il est devenu un grand frère très protecteur ces dernier temps.  
Naruto sourit. « Je suis heureux de vous voir, vraiment. »

-Parle moi ce cette fille, Naruto. - Qui ça ?   
- Celle qui m'a insulté.   
- Insulté ?   
- Je l'ai entendu me traiter de dingue, tu sais.   
- Quoi ? Naruto se demanda si Gaara préparait une vengeance de son cru.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la tuer. Je veux savoir son nom c'est tout. Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien... » Gaara regarda de côté, comme si il fuyait le regard de Naruto.  
« Peu de personnes osent me parler sur ce ton. Pourtant elle sait qui je suis. Je la trouve… téméraire. » Il avait l'air d'avoir eu du mal à trouver le terme exact.  
Naruto eu un sourire malicieux : « Mmmm elle t'intéresse c'est ça ? »  
- Absolument PAS. »  
Un petit nuage de sable s'envola subitement autour de Gaara ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Kankurô. Gaare se reprit rapidement et fixa Naruto l'air mauvais.  
- Elle s'appelle Ino Yamakana. Et je ne te la recommande pas, c'est une teigne ! allez j'y vais moi !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis … » s'empressa de répondre Gaara mais Naruto s'était déjà éclipsé.

Le soir venu, les membres de la nouvelle équipe se regroupèrent encore une fois dans le bureau de Tsunade. Deux inconnus, masqués, se trouvaient aux côtés du Hokage.  
Celle-ci prit la parole : « Ces deux ninjas reviennent du village du Son. Ils m'ont informé que Orochimaru et ses acolytes ont quitté leur village il y a un mois. Cela coïncide avec le début des agressions, vous l'aurez remarqué. Ils ont été repérés à plusieurs reprises aux abords du pays du Feu durant la semaine dernière, mais certains de leurs émissaires – interceptés par nos espions- ont affirmé qu'ils avaient quitté nos frontières la nuit suivant l'agression de Hidaka Murakami, pour rejoindre le pays du brouillard. Il auraient vraisemblablement l'intention de s'attaquer à des ninjas de Kiri no Kuni. Ils doivent avoir conscience de s'être fait remarquer ici… Cela veut dire qu'ils ont de l'avance, et que le voyage risque d'être long. Cela dit, si ils ne se trouvent pas dans leur village, cela veut aussi dire que vous n'aurez pas à affronter toute l'armée du village du Son, c'est une bonne chose. Mais Orochimaru ne voyage pas sans escorte, vous pouvez en être sûrs, gardez cela à l'esprit. »  
Tsunage regarda Gaï et Kakashi qui acquiescèrent ensemble.

« Bon, je vous conseille de vous préparer, vous partirez à l'aube. »

Les ninjas sortirent du bureau du Hokage en silence, ils prenaient de plus en plus conscience de la gravité de la mission.

Alors que Sakura, toujours bouleversée, sortait la dernière de la pièce, Tsunade l'arrêta :  
« Sakura, reste s'il-te-plait, j'ai à te parler. De Naruto. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ**

Sakura, toujours en colère contre Tsunade, envisagea un court instant d'ignorer sa demande et de partir sans se retourner. Mais étant familière des colères du 5eme Hokage, elle se ravisa rapidement, et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Et puis l'allusion à Naruto la surprenait. Pourquoi Tsunade voulait-elle lui parler de Naruto?  
« Assieds toi s'il-te-plait Sakura. Dit Tsunade l'air grave.  
Sakura prit place devant le bureau du Hokage, et demanda, glaciale :  
- De quoi voulez vous me parler Maître ?  
- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et je comprend pourquoi. Tu te crois amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa et…  
- Comment ça ?! « je me crois » !! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Vous ne comprenez rien du tout !  
Maintenant, Sakura était furieuse pour de bon, au point de ne plus se rendre compte des risques qu'elle prenait en défiant le Hokage.  
- Oh que si je comprend beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois jeune fille ! Maintenant TAIS TOI et écoute moi. Tu répètes à qui veut l'entendre que tu as changé, que tu es devenue forte, mais tu refais les même erreurs encore et encore.  
Sakura n'était pas habituée du tout à ce que Tsunade la sermonne de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais abordé ce genre de sujet auparavant, mais si elle était dure durant l'entraînement, elle ne se montrait jamais injuste…  
- Tu es intelligente et pourtant tu n'analyses pas du tout la situation ! Je ne veux pas plus que toi la mort de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Personne ne le souhaite ! Nous espérons tous qu'il y ait une bonne explication à sa présence aux côtés d'Orochimaru lors de ces agressions. J'ai imaginé les raisons les plus farfelues susceptibles de l'innocenter et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que l'une d'elle, même la plus ridicule, soit vraie !  
Elle fixa une Sakura figée sur son siège, interdite, bousculée dans ses certitudes.  
- De tous ceux qui veulent sauver Sasuke, Naruto est celui qui le souhaite le plus. Il fera l'impossible pour y arriver, tu le connais mieux que personne, il ira jusqu'au bout. Mais même lui, même notre si insouciant Naruto a compris qu'il y a une possibilité pour que Sasuke ne puisse plus être sauvé. Il se battra, et si il y a la moindre chance de tirer Sasuke de là il le fera mais…  
- Mais je…  
- Oui tu l'aideras. Tu te battras aussi, je le sais bien sûr. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'au final ça va se jouer entre eux deux. Oui… je le crois vraiment.  
Tsunade se leva et vint s'appuyer sur son bureau juste devant Sakura. Elle ne parla pas tout de suite, elle semblait hésiter, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Elle parla ensuite avec beaucoup plus de douceur :  
- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je crois que toi aussi tu auras ton rôle à jouer, et je ne veux pas que tu agisses.. inconsidérément.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
- Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'imaginer mais tout ça pourrait mal se terminer, très mal. Naruto va se battre, il ira jusqu'au bout. Pour Sasuke, …mais aussi pour toi. Il va risquer sa vie s'il le faut, et même si tout est perdu il risque de continuer de se battre pour tenir sa promesse, pour te rendre Sasuke, car il pense que c'est ce que tu veux. Mais Sakura, si les choses tournent mal, as-tu pensé que tu pourrais avoir… à choisir entre eux deux?  
Le silence s'installa. La jeune kunoïchi n'était plus en colère. Elle regardait devant elle, l'air perdu. Non, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça. Pas du tout. Voyant le trouble de son élève, Tsunade jugea bon de la laisser seule un moment.

« Héééééééééé NARUTO !!!  
Shikamaru frappa du poing sur la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, et cria de plus belle :  
« Narutoooooooooooooooooo !!! »  
- P'tet qu'il dort encore… hasarda Shoji, l'air peu convaincu.- Bien sur que non, on part dans une heure à la poursuite d'Orochimaru, je suis certain qu'il est sur le pied de guerre! Il veut pas nous ouvrir c'est tout. Narutooooooooo !!  
Un grognement les informa que Shikamaru avait raison, Naruto était réveillé. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, et cria un bol à la main :  
- Quoi qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!! Puis en voyant ses deux amis. « Ah, c'est vous.  
- Ben oui tu croyais que c'était qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Rien je mange, vous me gâchez mon p'tit déj j'ai mis trop d'eau dans mes nouilles à cause de vous!  
Shikamaru déglutit :  
- J'y crois pas.. tu manges des nouilles instantanées à 5h du mat ? Mais c'est infâme !  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Ah c'est dur ça…  
- C'est clair t'as raison Shoji il est pas normal ce gars  
- Non je veux dire quand tu mets trop d'eau ça gâche vraiment tout…  
- Oui c'est évident. Confirma Naruto en touillant consciencieusement ses nouilles.  
- Je peux goûter ?  
- Ouais bien sûr. Hééééééééé mange pas tout !  
- Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux. Sérieux.

Quand Naruto fut prêt, ils partirent tous les trois vers l'entrée du village.  
- C'est dommage que tu viennes pas Shoji.  
- Oui mais, Shikamaru a du te le dire, je serais en mission avec Shino  
-Vous devez faire quoi ?  
- Aaaaah c'est top secret mon vieux ! Mais qui sait, on va peut-être se retrouver… On vous rattrapera si vous êtes trop lents !!  
- Ah ça compte pas la dessus ! J'ai retrouvé la pêche depuis hier, je vais régler ça en moins de deux !  
Et la dessus Naruto finit le trajet en courant, laissant derrière lui Shikamaru et Shoji qui dégustait un reste de nouilles ( « Gaspiller ce n'est pas bien voyons»)

Pendant ce temps, eux aussi sur le chemin de l'entrée du village, les ninjas de Suna tenaient un petit conseil familial. Gaara, impassible, écoutait son frère et sa sœur se chamailler au sujet de l'incident de la veille.  
- On n'a pas à s'excuser, ils doivent le respect à Gaara un point c'est tout. Répétait Kankurô sans s'arrêter, inflexible.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'excuse, je veux juste que vous compreniez leur point de vue. Certains ont peur de Gaara !  
- Il est Kazekage maintenant, ils ont pas à avoir peur, ils sont stupides c'est tout ! Met toi à leur place quand même !  
- Nan c'est pas mon problème ! Le Kazekage…  
- Bon ça suffit on arrête avec ça ! c'est ça le problème ! Ils ne risquent pas de faire confiance à Gaara sans le connaître et maintenant qu'il est Kazekage, il y a encore moins de chance qu'ils viennent vers lui !  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne vers moi. Dit Gaara d'une voix glaciale.  
Temari et Kankurô se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis la jeune fille, qui connaissait bien son frère décida que si il prenait le temps de participer à la conversation, même de cette façon, c'est que le sujet l'intéressait un minimum. Elle saisit l'occasion :  
- Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul pour toujours ! A part Naruto, tu n'as aucun ami ! Ce voyage est une très bonne occasion de tisser des liens.  
- Pourquoi faire ? répondit-il l'air totalement inexpressif.  
Le ton monocode de Gaara hérissait Temari, elle résista à l'envie de mettre une claque à Gaara pour lui faire avoir une réaction quelconque, uniquement parce qu'elle savait que la dite réaction serait dangereuse pour sa santé. Elle changea de tactique :  
- Tisser des liens avec les villages étrangers fait partie de ton rôle de Kazekage !  
- Il ne suffit pas de connaître vaguement les gens ! Les jeunes de Konoha sont ceux sur qui on devra compter les prochaines fois où nous aurons besoin d'aide. Il faut entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux pour le bien de notre village ! déclara-elle.  
Evidemment elle savait que si Gaara appréciait peu les relations humaines, il prenait très au sérieux son rôle de leader du village du Sable. De plus, Kankurô lui avait rapporté la conversation que Gaara avait eu avec Naruto au sujet d'Ino et elle se disait que si pour la première fois de sa vie son frère avait remarqué une jeune fille, il ne fallait surtout pas laisser passer ça. Aussi, elle fixa intensément son frère jusqu'à qu'il se décide à répondre, ce qui manifestement , lui était difficile. Il finit pas demander, méfiant :  
- Et je suis censé faire quoi ?  
« Gagné ! » pensa Temari alors que Kankurô soupirait bruyamment.  
- C'est facile ! Je vais t'aider ! On va procéder par étapes : d'abord quand on arrivera tu vas leur dire à tous de t'appeler Gaara et pas « Kazekage ». Ca brisera la glace. D'accord ?  
- Pas question. T'as qu'à leur dire toi même. Ca fait pitié.  
- Allez quoi fais un effort…  
Temari passa le reste du chemin à échafauder des plans pour améliorer la vie sociale de son petit frère, son discours ponctué de remarques acerbes de Kankurô et de grognements de Gaara qu'elle prenait soin d'ignorer superbement, ou de considérer comme des signes d'approbation, selon ses besoins...

A l'entrée du village, l'équipe allait bientôt être au complet. Gai et son groupe avaient été les premiers sur place, largement plus tôt que l'heure prévue. Lee mettait un point d'honneur à motiver son équipe encore ensommeillée : il enchaînait les pompes et les exercices d'assouplissements en lançant des défis à Neji, qui, visiblement exaspéré, essayait de faire comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Appuyée sur son épaule, Ten Ten ne cessait de se rendormir et sursautait à chaque éclats de voix ou bousculades de Lee.  
Lee ne s'arrêta de gigoter que lorsque Sakura se montra, accompagnée du Hokage, venue assister au départ de l'équipe.  
- Sakura te voilà ! Regarde moi je suis dans une forme olympique ! Je vais mettre toute mon énergie et la fougue de ma jeunesse au service de cette mission ! Je serai là pour te protéger! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
Visiblement il avait remarqué son trouble à la réunion de Tsunade, et s'en inquiétait.  
- Elle peut se protéger toute seule mon vieux ! déclara Ino qui arrivait à son tour, suivie d'Hinata. La « fougue de ta jeunesse » est totalement non-communicative ! ajouta-t-elle en baillant.  
Sakura semblait plus sereine que la veille. Touchée, elle répondit gentiment :  
- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi Lee, merci ! Mais je suis forte moi aussi on se battra ensemble ! Elle leva le poing avec un clin d'œil.  
- Ouiii on va terminer cette mission en moins de deux ! On a bien fait se lever à l'aube ce matin ! Les journées importantes commencent tôt ! La mission n'attend pas !  
- Oh ça va Lee tu vas pas remettre ça hein !! menaça Ten Ten , tirée pour de bon du sommeil.  
Lee tourna la tête pour jeter un regard inquiet à sa coéquipière comme si craignait quelque chose, ce qui permit à Hinata de remarquer qu'il arborait un bleu de bonne taille près de l'oreille.  
- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as Lee ? Tu t'es blessé ?  
- Oh non, c'est quand j'ai réveillé Ten Ten c'est rien… Il souria mais la grimace qui suivit montra que ça devait être assez douloureux…. Quand partons-nous Hokage ? Je suis impatient !!  
Tsunade répondit qu'ils devaient attendre que tout le monde soit arrivé. Elle leur annonça que Kakashi était parti plus tôt qu'eux, en tant qu'éclaireur, et qu'il le retrouveraient sur le chemin, dans un village voisin. Pendant ce temps, Naruto était arrivé, suivi de près par Shikamaru et Shoji.  
- Salut tout le monde!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à traîner ? Allez on décolle ou quoi !? déclara Naruto sans préambule. Ce fut qui Ino répondit la première:  
- On attend que tout le monde soit là andouille, et t'es pas le chef que je sache alors on se calme !  
- Mouais… et c'est qui le chef de cette équipe d'ailleurs ? demanda Naruto en essayant de prendre un air méprisant de façon complètement inefficace.

C'est une voix éloignée qui répondit.  
« La logique veut que ce soit le Kazekage. C'est la personne la plus élevée hiérarchiquement. »  
Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous vers les trois de ninjas de Suna qui s'approchaient. Kankurô ricana, content d'avoir réussi son petit effet, et ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Temari.  
Elle pensait à juste titre que s'imposer comme chef de groupe ne ferait pas monter la côte de popularité de Gaara. La réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, Ino lança :  
- Mais bien sûr, soyons dirigés par un psycop.. mm mmmmm.  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la main de Shikamaru se retrouvant plaquée sur sa bouche.  
Temari sentit des grains de sable lui frôler les pieds et regarda Gaara avec une inquiétude grandissante. Mais ce dernier, même si les mouvements de sable autour de lui trahissaient son agacement, se contenta de garder un air parfaitement impassible et teinté de mépris glacé, ce qui somme toute lui était assez facile, compte tenu des années de pratique qu'il avait déjà derrière lui.  
Mais c'était loin d'être le cas pour Kankurô qui entra dans une colère noire après cette demi-insulte. Il entreprit d'injurier copieusement Ino qui l'ignorait, trop occupée à accabler Shikamaru de reproches et de menaces. Encore plus furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, l'impulsif Kankurô faillit les attaquer mais Temari s'interposa et ils entrèrent eux aussi dans une interminable dispute.  
Il finit par pousser sa sœur sur le côté et il s'avança vers les autres les poings serrés. Il était tout proche quand une masse énorme qui sur le moment lui parut peser une tonne s'abattit sur lui. Il retrouva étendu par terre, les deux pattes d'un gigantesque chien sur le torse. L'animal grognait dangereusement et tout le monde devint silencieux, tant la scène était impressionnante.

Au bout de quelques instant, une petit voix s'éleva dans le silence et à la surprise générale, on vit Hinata se rapprocher de l'animal en colère, que tout le monde avait déjà reconnu. Elle dit d'une petite voix :  
- Lâche le Akamaru ! S'il-te-plaît !  
Le chien tourna la tête et regarda la jeune fille, puis il leva une patte, puis l'autre, libérant ainsi Kankurô, qui s'éloigna rapidement vers son frère et sa sœur. « Ce qu'il a grossi ce clébard ! c'est pas croyable ! » l'entendirent-ils se plaindre à sa sœur, en se frottant les vêtements avec les mains pour en enlever la poussière.

Pendant ce temps, Akamaru, redevenu doux comme un agneau, donnait un coup de langue sur la main d'Hinata, signe sûr d'affection de sa part. Naruto ne cacha pas qu'il était impressionné :   
- Hinata ! Wow ! Tu sais faire obéir Akamaru ! tu m'épates là !!  
- Non c'est pas ça il l'adore c'est tout ! Il ne peut rien lui refuser ! Pas vrai Akamaru ? dit Kiba qui venait d'arriver en courant. Il avait du suivre au pas de course son chien pour le rattrapper. Il s'approcha et lui tapota doucement la tête. Akamaru s'assit calmement entre son maître et Hinata.  
- Une vraie petite famille ma parole… Hé hé t'assures Kiba !! insinua Naruto avec tout son tact et sa délicatesse habituels.  
Alors qu'Hinata rougissait, Kiba, embarrassé, s'empressa de changer de sujet.  
- Ouais… bon pourquoi Akamaru s'est jeté sur l'autre là ?  
- Il voulait attaquer Ino. Répondit Hinata.  
- Quoi ?! Il se tourna vers Kankurô. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend toi ?!  
Toujours vexé de s'être fait maîtriser par Akamaru, l'intéressé ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras, le nez en l'air. C'est Shikamaru qui résuma la situation pour Kiba.  
- Ah bon… ben moi je m'en fous de qui est le chef en fait…

Tsunade, exaspérée par l'attitude irresponsable de ses ninjas, soupira et expliqua :  
« Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec le Kazekage – auquel j'exige que vous montriez un minimum de respect – qu'il serait plus approprié que l'équipe soit dirigée par des ninjas avec plus d'expérience. C'est pourquoi Gaï et Kakashi sont en charge de cette équipe. D'ailleurs, je vous l'ai DEJA dit. Est-ce que personne ne m'écoute jamais ici ?!? »

Finalement, malgré peut-être quelques remarques désobligeantes qui fusèrent au sujet de Gaï et de ses compétences de chef d'équipe, un semblant d'ordre s'installa progressivement et les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna purent enfin se mettre en route.

L'objectif du voyage était de rattraper Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sasuke avant qu'ils n'atteignent le pays du brouillard, c'est pourquoi ils dirigèrent vers l'est s'efforçant de garder une bonne allure. Le jour se levait sur le pays du feu, et si leur traversée des bois qui entouraient le village avait commencé dans une semi-obscurité, les rayons du soleil traversaient maintenant le toit de feuilles de la forêt. Se sachant encore loin de leurs cibles, ils n'avaient pas adopté de formation spécifique. Naruto et Lee, toujours aussi pressés, étaient loin devant avec Gaï. Neji suivait, Ten Ten à ses côtés. Il ne cessait de se retourner pour jeter des coups d'œil inquisiteurs à Hinata et Kiba, qui couraient côte à côte. Il plaisantaient au sujet des pitreries d'Akamaru. Le grand chien semblait effectivement adorer Hinata et s'amusait à ralentir pour pouvoir lui sauter dans le dos quand elle le dépassait. Une fois sur deux, Akamaru ne maîtrisait pas sa force et Hinata trébuchait. Kiba la rattrapait alors en souriant. Ces deux-là ne faisaient donc pas le moins du monde attention aux regards de Neji. Si ils l'avaient fait, ils aurait peut-être aussi remarqué Ino, qui les observait tout autant , en dispensant quelques commentaires à Sakura.  
- Ces deux-là nous cachent quelque chose… dit la kunoichi d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.  
- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Sakura. Kiba ne sait pas jouer la comédie. Il n'est pas assez fin pour ça !  
- Mouais… en tout cas, il y a quelque chose entre eux c'est sûr. Elle a vraiment fini par oublier Naruto finalement.  
- Oh ce n'est pas nouveau. Ils ont passé un peu de temps ensemble quand il est revenu, mais ils sont juste devenus copains. Ca a l'air de lui aller.  
- Et toi aussi ça te va bien mieux comme ça non ? demanda Ino avec un sourire en coin.  
- De quoi tu parles là ?! Je…  
Mais Ino ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
- Bon, on va les garder à l'œil ces deux-là. Ca va être marrant ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus loin, un autre duo était en conversation.- Bon, on va les garder à l'œil ces deux-là. Dit Temari. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il faudra intervenir. Gaara n'a aucune expérience. Il est nul.  
Shikamaru soupira :  
- Tu es sûre que jouer les entremetteurs va améliorer les relations entre Suna et Konoha ?  
- Ne sois pas idiot. Je fais ça pour mon frère. C'est vrai c'est pour son bien je t'assure! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Et puis ce groupe a besoin d'unité. Si ta copine continue à agresser Gaara…  
- Justement, puisqu'on en parle. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais elle ne le supporte pas !  
- C'est pour ça qu'on doit s'en mêler!  
- Ca va pas être facile! Et puis on n'est même pas sûrs que Gaara s'intéresse à elle en fait…  
- Si on est sûr. Je t'ai raconté ce que m'a dit Kankurô.  
- Mais c'est rien du tout ça! Il a demandé son nom à Naruto ! La belle affaire ! Ca ne veut rien dire !  
- Quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Mon frère ne veut connaître le nom de PERSONNE. Personne je te dis. A part ceux qu'il veut tuer bien sûr. Elle ajouta précipitamment : Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
- Hein ?! fit Shikamaru, apeuré.  
- Mais non. Mais non…  
- Oh Galère…  
- Chut ! L'interrompit Temari. Gaara et Kankurô nous rattrapent.

Le groupe voyagea ainsi toute la journée, ne marquant qu'une courte pause pour déjeuner. Quand il arrivèrent à la sortie de la forêt, l'après-midi était bien avancé et Ten Ten dut déployer des trésors de persuasion (et de menaces) pour que Gaï et Lee acceptent de faire une autre pause.

Devant eux, de vastes champs cultivés s'étendaient à perte de vue, de part et d'autres d'un petit chemin de terre parfaitement dessiné. Ils s'étaient bien rapproché du village côtier où devait déjà les attendre Kakashi. Ces champs, divisés en plusieurs zones en fonction des types de cultures, étaient parfaitement entretenus et témoignaient du travail appliqué et du soin des villageois.  
- Mais ou sont-ils tous ? demanda subitement Sakura. Ces champs sont immenses. Ca représente du travail, on est en plein après-midi, il devrait y avoir du monde, au moins quelques paysans.  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison Sakura. Répondit Gaï en se levant. C'est étrange.

A présent cela frappait tout le monde. Les champs étaient complètement déserts. Chacun se mit à observer l'horizon et le silence s'installa. L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus pesante, au fur et à mesure que l'anormalité de la situation devenait évidente. Kiba finit par rompre le silence, posant à voix haute la question qui hantait tout le monde :  
- Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec le passage d'Orochimaru ? Il n'y pas beaucoup de villages portuaires dans le coin. Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient passés par là.  
- Peut-être… Répondit Gaï. Comment savoir ? Les espions ont indiqué qu'ils avaient pris cette direction. On devrait y aller.  
- Attendez. Dit Neji. Byakugan !!

Neji se mit à scruter l'horizon, utilisant son pouvoir pour voir plus loin que les autres. Au bout d'une minute, il ajouta calmement :- Quelqu'un vient vers nous. Plusieurs personnes en fait. Six. Vous allez les voir bientôt. Ils courent. Le sentier.  
Les ninjas fixèrent tous l'horizon et aperçurent aussi un instant plus tard le groupe qui s'approchait d'eux.  
- Ce sont des paysans, on dirait. Dit Ino.  
Les hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus , on pouvait maintenant les compter sans Byakugan.  
- Ils courent vraiment vite. Fit remarquer Lee.  
- Ils sont armés ! s'écria Neji. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

En effet, les six hommes portaient des couteaux et des fourches. Ils les brandissaient en criant des choses incompréhensibles et couraient vers eux sans paraître le moins du monde essoufflés alors qu'ils venaient de traverser un champ dont la longueur dépassait de loin de kilomètre.  
- Préparez-vous ! cria Gaï.  
- Mais on ne va pas se battre contre eux ! S'écria Naruto. Ces sont des paysans ! On est des ninjas ! A treize contre six ils ont aucune chance ! On peut pas faire ça !  
- Ils ne sont pas normaux Naruto ! lui rétorqua Neji. Ils sont trop rapides ! Et.. ils ont l'air en furie !  
Le groupe se dispersa de manière stratégique. Ils utilisèrent les arbres de l'orée de la forêt derrière eux pour se positionner de façon à créer la surprise en cas d'attaque sérieuse. Il comptèrent sur le fait que leurs étranges assaillants surexcités n'avaient pas eu le temps de les compter. Naruto ne bougeait pas et restait devant, incrédule. Lee se posta à ses côtés.  
- On prend la première ligne ! Cria-t-il. Il ne doivent pas être très forts ! On s'en occuppe!

Les six hommes étaient maintenant très près d'eux. Il s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant Naruto et Lee. Ils ne semblèrent pas entendre Naruto leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils l'ignorèrent complètement. Leur yeux étaient écarquillés et un voile blanc semblaient couvrir leurs pupilles. S'il ne parlaient pas, ils produisaient un bruit étrange, une sorte de gargarisme, comme si ils étaient tous très enroués. Celui qui était le plus en arrière leva soudain sa fourche très haut.  
Lee murmura à Naruto :  
- Ils ne sont sûrement pas très forts mais ils sont …bizarres.. reste sur tes gardes !  
- Ouais je sais ! Répondit son camarade. Il va nous lancer son truc là ?! ajouta-t-il en regardant la fourche que son propriétaire faisait tournoyer.

Mais le paysan ne lança rien à Naruto. Faisant preuve d'une force surhumaine, il projeta sa fourche vers un arbre à la gauche de Naruto. L'arme traversa littéralement le tronc et vint se planter sur le sol, à quelque centimètres des pieds de Sakura, maintenant à découvert. L'arbre s'effondra sur le sol sans un fracas énorme, et les paysans poussèrent un long hurlement qui ne semblait plus avoir de fin.  
- Bon assez joué ! Cria Gaï. Ce ne sont pas des humains normaux !  
Les ninjas sortirent de leurs cachettes et se précipitèrent aux côtés de Naruto et Lee.  
Ils se préparèrent à combattre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre **

Instinctivement, les ninjas divisèrent par groupe de deux ou trois pour faire face aux six hommes furieux. Naruto et Lee se précipitèrent vers celui qui avait lancé la fourche. Il n'était plus armé, mais cet handicap ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde : il se jeta brusquement sur Naruto dès qu'il fut à sa portée, sans regarder autour de lui et donc sans voir Lee lui tomber dessus par derrière. Il se fit rouer de coups par les deux jeunes hommes et s'effondra au bout de quelques instants. Naruto et Lee, essoufflés, eurent à peine le temps de se regarder l'un l'autre avant que l'homme ne se relève, le visage pourtant ensanglanté, et attaque de nouveau. Lee hurla : « Faites attention ! Ils sont incroyablement résistants !! » en envoyant un coup de pied au visage du forcené, mais personne autour ne l'entendait, chacun étant aux prises avec son propre adversaire.

Si globalement la troupe de ninjas avait le dessus, la bataille était loin d'être gagnée d'avance contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre. Sakura et Ino se battaient contre un grand type chauve , très mince, d'une agilité presque impossible pour un humain. Sakura lui asséna un coup de poing bien senti ce qui le fit chanceler un peu, pour permettre à Ino d'exécuter sa technique de possession de l'esprit. Ino se pencha, joignit les mains et commença à se concentrer. Mais au lieu de perdre conscience comme d'habitude après avoir pris possession du corps de quelqu'un, elle fut subitement prise de tremblements violents :  
- Je.. Je n'y arrive pas Sakura !! C'est.. impossible !!  
Sakura reprit son souffle et attaqua de nouveau l'homme. Il évita son coup pied en se penchant en arrière dans un angle improbable mais reçu de plein fouet le coup de poing dévastateur qui suivit. Il tituba puis s'effondra enfin sur le sol, et Sakura courut auprès d'Ino, évanouie.  
Gaara, Temari et Kankurô vinrent relativement facilement à bout de leur ennemi, un homme plutôt gros avec une longue barbe grise. Gaara le piégea avec son sable, et Temari lui asséna elle-même le coup de grâce.

Mais les autres se débrouillaient un peu moins bien. L'adversaire de Neji et Ten Ten ne consentit à lâcher prise qu' une fois transpercé de toute part par les armes de la jeune fille. Shikamaru n'eut pas de mal à immobiliser le sien mais il ne cessa de se débattre qu'après que Gaï l'ait frappé de toute son énergie.  
Kiba et Hinata furent les derniers à venir à bout de leur adversaire, la puissance et les crocs d'Akamaru ayant fait la différence.

- Mais c'était quoi ces types ?! lâcha Naruto en s'asseyant par terre. C'était pas croyable !!.  
- C'est vrai. Répliqua Neji. On aurait dit de simples paysans à première vue, mais quelque puissance !  
- Et quelle résistance surtout! J'en ai transpercé un avec un sabre et il n'a pas bronché ! c'est incroyable ! renchérit Ten ten  
- Il y a plus étrange. Intervint Ino. Celui qu'on a combattu a résisté à ma technique de possession.  
- Ben quoi ? C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive non ? Sakura t'a résisté aussi à l'examen Chunnin. T'es nulle c'est t…  
- La ferme Naruto. Non, ce n'est pas pareil, Sakura avait résisté avec la force de son esprit, lui c'était différent, on aurait dit que je ne pouvais pas entrer, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprit… ou plutôt il y avait quelque chose, qui m'a repoussé.  
- Oh là ça devient compliqué, si c'était pas son esprit, c'était quoi ?  
- Est-ce que ça aurait pu être un esprit, mais pas le sien ? demanda Shikamaru.  
- Peut-être.. Ca avait quand-même quelque chose d'humain.. mais pas complètement.. c'est bizarre… Tu penses à quoi ?  
- Je sais pas.. Il n'avaient pas l'air de réfléchir, même pas de penser. Il étaient peut-être contrôlés par quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?  
- C'est possible.. répondit Gaara, il a du se passer quelque chose dans ce village.  
- Alors dépêchons nous d'y aller ! intervint Gaï  
- Pourquoi ? on devrait y réfléchir un peu ça a l'air dangereux . dit Hinata.  
- On n'a pas le temps. Rappelez-vous c'est dans ce village que Kakashi est censé nous attendre !

Il se précipitèrent dans le chemin qui traversait le champ et coururent vers le village.  
C'est un vrai spectacle de désolation qui s'étendait devant eux. Autour des bâtiments  
effondrés ou calcinés pour la plupart, des corps étaient étendus. Sakura réprima un hoquet en apercevant un enfant qui à première vue semblait assis tranquillement sous le porche d'une petite maison, mais dont les yeux révulsés ne laissaient pas le moindre doute sur son état.  
Ils marchaient en silence, traversant les rues à la recherche d'un signe de vie, se dirigeant lentement vers le port, abasourdis.  
- Mon dieu.. Dit Temari. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?… Hé regardez !  
Elle pointa du doigt une ruelle sombre où on apercevait l'ombre d'un corps soulevé par un homme de haute taille. Il coururent dans la ruelle et purent bientôt tous voir l'homme qui portait le corps ensanglanté d'une jeune femme.

- Kakashi !! s'écria Gaï. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette femme ?  
- Ah.. Vous êtes arrivés. Vous avez eu des soucis ?  
- Et comment Sensei ! On s'est fait attaqué par des fous dangereux ! Vous aussi vous avez eu des problèmes? répondit Naruto en remarquant la poussière et la terre sur les vêtements de son maître.  
- Heu… non .. en fait si j'ai été attaqué quand je suis arrivé mais depuis plus rien. Je suis la depuis trois ou quatre heure et je n'ai vu personne.. en vie du moins… Mais je ne suis même pas allé jusqu'au port…  
Il tenait toujours la femme, en regardant autour de lui l'ai triste.  
- Excusez moi Sensei, demanda Sakura en regardant le cadavre, Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Ah ça… En vous attendant, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de leur offrir des sépultures décentes… Mais ils sont si nombreux… Il y en a dans les maisons aussi vous voyez…

Le ninja soupira en regardant autour de lui. Les autres décidèrent de l'aider dans cette lourde tâche et ils commencèrent à rassembler les corps en silence.  
Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier le plus éloigné du port, tout près des champs. Hinata et Kiba trouvèrent un petit cimetière aménagé par les villageois non loin de l'entrée du village mais il fallut abattre les clotûres pour l'agrandir et disposer de plus de place.

Aucun indice ne fut trouvé sur ce qui s'était produit dans ce village. Certains corps étaient mutilés, mais la plupart étaient juste étendus sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, comme révulsés de peur. Sakura utilisa ses compétences de médecin pour examiner les corps mais ne put déterminer ce qui leur était arrivé. C'est profondément troublée qu'elle fit part de ses observations à Ino qui l'aidait dans sa tâche.

- Ceux là non pas reçu de blessure, ils se sont égratignés en tombant c'est tout... D'un point de vue médical c'est incompréhensible... Le plus troublant c'est leur regard.. Ils ont l'air d'avoir eu si peur...  
- Tu crois qu'on peut en mourir? Je veux dire... de peur? demanda Ino  
- Je ne sais pas... C'est toi la professionnelle des techniques qui touchent l'esprit non? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des techniques de ce genre? Une peur si violente qu'elle causerait la mort?  
- La technique maîtresse de mon clan, la Grande Confusion, embrouille l'esprit de la victime et permet d'en profiter pour obtenir la victoire mais elle ne tue pas. Mon père m'a parlé d'anciennes techniques permettant de torturer les esprits, mais elles ont étés interdites par mon clan il y a longtemps.  
- Mmm on devrait continuer.  
- Oui allons y.  
Elle se saisirent du corps que Sakura examinait pour le transporter au cimetière.

Quand il fût presque midi, Kakashi rassembla les ninjas et leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre la route.  
- Mais on a pas encore terminé! s'écria Naruto. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça!  
- Je sais. Répondit Kakashi. Mais la mission doit passer avant tout. On perd du terrain sur Orochimaru en restant ici. Nous avons décidé que Gaï va repartir au village et se charger de prévenir le Hokage et rassembler de l'aide. Konoha enverra sûrement une équipe d'Ambus pour mener l'enquête sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Nous nous n'avons plus le temps, et on ne peut rien faire de plus de toute façon... On s'en va.  
Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas de quitter les lieux sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

- Bien! Je vous laisse! annonça Gaï. Il fixa l'horizon et ajouta : Je compte sur vous pour rayonner dans cette mission et éblouir l'ennemi avec tous l'éclat dont est capable la fougueuse jeunesse de Konoha!!  
Une seule voix s'éleva dans le groupe au milieu des froncements de sourcils, celle de Lee :  
- Oui Sensei !!!! dit-il avec ferveur.  
Gaï adressa un sourire éclatant aux jeunes ninjas devant lui et disparut.  
- Bon allez reprit Kakashi dans le trouble général. On va aller au port voir s'il reste un bateau qu'on pourrait emprunter pour rejoindre le pays du brouillard. On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le port en courant. Mais il durent vite s'arreter en s'apercevant que malgré le fait qu'il soit peu après midi, le port était plongé dans un épais brouillard.  
- On y voit rien ici! se plaint bruyamment Kankurô alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les quais.  
- C'est que la brume recouvre vraiment tout ici. Répondit Ten Ten en frissonnant. En plus même la température a baissé j'ai l'impression.  
- On n'a pas le temps de parler Météo maintenant! Lança Neji. Byakugan!  
Il utilisa son pouvoir por voir clairement dans le brouillard et désigna bientôt une direction du doigt.  
- Par là! dit-il. Il y un bateau qui a l'air suffisament gros pour nous supporter tous.  
Ils le suivirent tant bien que mal ( à part Hinata personne n'y voyait rien ) et montèrent dans l'embarcation qu'il leur indiqua. Une fois en hauteur sur le pont du navire, la brume se fit un peu moins épaisse et ils purent examiner les lieux.

C'était un vieux bateau de bois, qui semblait avoir plus d'un siècle. Les planches du pont, qui étaient toutes soit rayées, soit carrément fendues, avaient toutes perdus leur couleur depuis longtemps, ce qui donnait l'impression que tout était complètement gris.  
Une rafale de vent fit soudain tanguer le bateau en faisant bruyamment craquer les vieilles planches.  
Kankurô, accroché au rebord, se mit à vociférer, légèrement paniqué :  
- Non mais vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut faire le voyage sur cette carcasse pourrie?!  
- Tu as peur? demanda sèchement Neji.  
- Nan absolument pas! Mais c'est juste que je suis pas certain que ce vieux rafiot puisse tenir la route!  
- Rien t'oblige à venir trouillard! Lâcha Ino agacée. Retourne t'occuper des cadavres!  
- Il a le mal de mer c'est tout... On n'a pas beaucoup de bateaux chez nous si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
- La ferme Tem' ! On t'a pas sonné !  
- Ouh ouh ! Chantonna Naruto. Il a le mal de mer le chat mouillé.. hi hi Il a la trouille le petit Kankurôôô.. ha ha  
- Raaaaah ... vais te tuer ... Marmonna Kankurô

Mais il ne put mettre sa menace à exécution. Le bateau s'était remis à tanguer et son visage prit subitement une teinte violacée. Il se pencha précipitamment sur le rebord, tournant le dos au reste du groupe.  
- Tiens c'est marrant on peut plus distinguer son maquillage bizarre sur son visage! dit Naruto  
- Rooo la ferme idiot ... Beeerrrrppp  
Et on entendit plus Kankurô.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et les rires firent places au silence angoissant qui règnent jusque là autour d'eux. Il accueillirent ce moment de répit avec soulagement puis commencèrent à installer des lanternes et à monter les voiles du navire. (Sans l'aide de Kankurô, toujours fermement scotché à la rambarde...)

Soudain, Hinata et Neji, qui se trouvaient tous les deux à l'avant, se figèrent, bientôt rejoints par tous les autres.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Kakashi en les rejoignant.  
- Il y a quelqu'un ici... dit doucement Hinata en se mettant en position de combat, immédiatement imitée par le reste de l'équipe. Sur la proue du bateau... Ajouta-t-elle.  
Chacun se tut et scruta l'extrémité du pont devant eux, encore masqué par la brume. Pendant quelques instants, un silence pesant régna de nouveau autour d'eux.  
Puis une voix s'éleva dans l'ombre.  
- Mmm. Je me doutais que c'était vous. J'avais reconnu les braillements du petit Naruto...

Les ninjas restèrent interdits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
Tranquillement agenouillé au bout du pont, il les regardait avec un petit sourire narquois.  
- Et bien, dit-il, je ne vous trouve pas bavard pour un "commando spécial" de Konoha. Mmm. Je sais. Il n'y pas de quoi être fier c'est ça?  
Il rit puis se leva, et son visage fut éclairé par les lanternes.

C'est Naruto qui réagit le premier :  
- Sasuke !


	5. Chapter 5

_Un nouveau chapitre après un temps interminable..._

_J'en suis terriblement désolée..._

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé des reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, le chapitre suivant est prêt, la suite en cours!_

Chapitre 5 : Dilemnes 

- Sasuke!

Sasuke s'avança lentement vers le groupe en souriant.  
- Mmmm voyons, qui avons-nous ici?  
Il se caressa le menton avec la main en prenant l'air de réfléchir.  
- Je vois toujours les mêmes gamins avec quelques centimètres de plus. Kakashi vous devriez arrêter le baby-sitting une fois pour toutes! Je dis ça pour votre bien... Ooh mais c'est la petite Hinata! Tu es encore debout alors que Naruto est à moins de deux mètres de toi? En voilà au moins une qui a progressé!  
Hinata rougit légèrement mais resta immobile. Elle avait une peur inexplicable de Sasuke, il dégageait une telle aura négative qu'il aurait pu difficilement en être autrement, mais elle ne se laisserait pas démonter. Son byakugan lui apprit que les autres ressentait la même chose.  
La présence de Sasuke était... oppressante.  
Sasuke continuait ses observations.  
- Le nouveau Kazekage est parmi nous... J'ai entendu parler de toi Gaara...Bravo pour ta petite...comment dire... promotion... Nous avons un compte à régler tous les deux, j'espère que tu es au courant?  
Gaara le regarda dans les yeux et un nuage de sable s'éleva autour de lui. Temari se précipita à son côté et posa une main sur son épaule.  
Le message était clair, "Ce n'est pas le moment", et Gaara le comprit. Il se contenta de répondre d'un ton lourd de menaces.  
- Non je n'ai pas oublié Uchiwa.  
- Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Il se trouve que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Répondit Sasuke en continuant à parcourir le groupe des yeux. "Aaah, bonjour Sakura-chan. Son sourire s'était fait légèrement plus doux.  
Sakura tressaillit et balbutia quelque chose mais Naruto l'interrompit brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Sasuke?! Tu n'es pas avec ton maître adoré?!  
- Désolé Naruto, mais comme d'habitude tu as un train de retard...  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça?  
- Et bien depuis notre dernière rencontre, oh tiens le petit nouveau n'est pas là? Comment il s'appelle déjà? Paî ? Saî ? Oh peu importe... donc je disais...  
- T'en as pas marre de t'écouter parler? Lâcha Kiba.  
Les autres se préparèrent à une réaction violente mais Sasuke ne se dépara pas de son calme, ni de son sourire froid.  
- A vrai dire non je ne m'en lasse pas! Il ricana puis continua. Donc je disais que depuis notre dernière rencontre il y a eu des petits changements de hiérarchie dirons-nous. En fait, Orochimaru a rencontré un problème.  
- Et lequel? demanda Kakashi. Il commençait à perdre patience.  
- C'est très simple. Il a eu besoin de prendre mon corps, et je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors je l'ai tué...  
Stupéfait, Naruto s'écria :  
- Tu as quitté Orochimaru ?!  
- Du calme blondinet, je ne reviens pas au bercail. Il se trouve que j'ai des obligations. Et c'est plutôt Orochimaru qui nous a quitté si tu vois ce que je veux dire!  
Il éclata de rire. Il avait l'air de trouver sa propre blague hilarante.  
- Une minute! dit Kakashi. Des témoins t'ont vu avec Orochimaru alors qu'il commettait des assassinats! Et on sait qu'il se dirige vers le pays du brouillard en ce moment! Ne te fous pas de nous! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
- Mais je n'en sais rien mon pauvre sensei ! Il se trouve que je suis moi aussi à la poursuite de ces gens.  
- Mais ce sont …  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'Orochimaru et moi. Pour Kabuto, ma foi je n'en sais rien mais croyez moi Orochimaru n'est pas en train de se ballader en ce moment, et moi, et bien je suis là!  
- Comment on pourrait te croire?! Il y a eu un massacre ici!!  
- Oui… C'est très intéressant...  
- Intéressant! S'écria Ino, qu'on n'avait plus entendue depuis un moment. Ces gens ... ils ont eu l'esprit... détruit!  
- Ah tu es là toi aussi… Toujours aussi insignifiante... Il la regarda de haut en bas avec mépris puis ajouta : "Je suis intéressé par les techniques utilisées par ces imposteurs. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on prenne mon apparence non plus. Donc je vais les suivre. Et m'occuper d'eux." Son visage se fit dur. "N'intervenez pas. Ils sont à moi."  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner Sasuke. Répondit Kakashi.  
- Ce n'est pas un ordre. C'est un conseil. Un conseil d'AMI. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec vous.  
Il surpris tout le monde en disparaissant brusquement pour réapparaître juste devant Sakura. Il se déplaçait si vite qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir bouger. Il lui caressa la joue doucement et lui glissa ces mots :  
- Tu devrais m'écouter Sakura-chan. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal.  
Naruto ne put s'empêcher de crier :  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de tes conseils! Elle a des amis sur qui compter!  
Mais Sasuke l'ignora. Il joua une seconde avec une mèche de cheveux roses, puis la reposa délicatement sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
Sakura restait immobile, plongée dans ses yeux sombres.  
- Sasuke...  
Il se retourna et disparut pour de bon cette fois, laissant Sakura rougissante, et Naruto rouge de colère.

C'est Kakashi qui rompit le silence.  
- Nous sommes dans une impasse. Doit-on continuer la mission? Si Sasuke dit vrai, il ne s'agit pas d'Orochimaru. On devrait peut-être en informer le Hokage et aviser ensuite.  
- Non. Dit Gaara. Qui que ce soit, ils sont responsables de la mort de plusieurs ninjas de nos deux villages et certainement de la destruction de celui-ci. On continue et on les arrête. Et j'espère bien choper Uchiwa au passage. Il jeta un regard de défi en direction d'Ino mais aucune remarque ne se fit entendre.  
- Bien Kazekage. Répondit Kakashi. Nous suivrons votre décision. Allez on termine de monter les voiles et on s'en va! J'aimerais bien savoir comment Sasuke se déplace lui...  
- Avec ce brouillard on ne voit rien autour de nous. Marmonna Gaara. Il peut très bien avoir pris un bateau lui aussi. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque dans le coin. Et il n'est peut-être pas seul non plus.

Sur cette réflexion, les ninjas, toujours choqués par cette rencontre, reprirent leur travail.  
Il montèrent rapidement les quelques voiles restantes, et entreprirent de les attacher correctement en utilisant des cordes trouvées dans la cale. Elles étaient très usées et il y avait aussi quelques noeuds à défaire.  
C'était un travail minutieux qui convenait parfaitement à certains, mais très peu à d'autres, et particulièrement à Kankurô et Naruto qui se débattaient avec leur tas de cordes respectifs. Temari vint à l'aide de son frère, et Naruto partit s'asseoir dans un coin pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche.  
Sakura était restée éloignée du groupe, pensive, depuis le départ de Sasuke. Elle aperçut Naruto et s'approcha spontanément de lui pour lui proposer son aide.  
- Je vais le faire Naruto! C'est fastidieux comme boulot.  
- Non c'est bon.  
Il avait répondu très sèchement et n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle.  
Elle était surprise, il était rare que Naruto ait ce genre d'attitude.  
- Tu es sûr?  
- Ouais.  
Toujours pas un regard.  
- Sasuke a beaucoup changé... Dit-elle timidement.  
Naruto se redressa et se leva brusquement. Il ramassa son tas de cordes sans la regarder et partit en disant :  
- Non rien n'a changé. Rien du tout. Que dalle.  
Il s'éloigna sans se retourner, laissant Sakura interdite.  
Elle le regarda marcher droit vers Hinata et l'entendit lui parler, gentiment cette fois :  
- Tu veux bien m'aider pour les cordes Hinata?

Peu après le départ, la nuit était tombée. On décida du partage des cabines. Il y en avait trois, dont une plus spacieuse que les deux autres qui fut attribuée aux kunoichis. Les hommes se partageraient les deux autres. Après un rapide dîner, l'équipe se dispersa aux quatre coins du bateau. L'humeur n'était pas à la fête.

Naruto s'assit à la proue du bateau, là ou Sasuke s'était installé plus tôt. Hinata se chargeait de distribuer des lanternes aux différents groupes.  
Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Tu ne vas pas bien, Naruto. Je le vois. C'est depuis que nous avons vu Sasuke.  
- Tu as remarqué? Tu es bien la seule.  
- Ne sois pas si négatif. Tu n'es pas tout seul.  
- Je sais pas. Je me demande si tout ce temps passé m'a servi à grand chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à ramener Sasuke à la raison, je ne suis pas utile au village, et je ne compte vraiment pour personne.  
- C'est faux voyons! Je sais que tu dis ça à cause de Sakura mais...  
- Ca non plus je n'en suis pas sûr. Au début oui j'étais en colère contre elle, et maintenant, je suis en colère contre moi.  
- Pourquoi?...  
Il se tourna vers elle. Elle vit son reflet dans le grand regard bleu du jeune homme et se sentit troublée, comme avant...  
Il ajouta :  
- J'ai peur de dire des bêtises, parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais... Sasuke et Sakura sont toujours les mêmes, et moi aussi.  
J'en suis resté là où j'étais avant de partir. Je cours après elle, elle court après lui... Je me dis que je me suis peut-être trompé. Que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais, et que...". Il la regarda dans les yeux. "J'ai peut-être laissé passer ma chance d'être heureux... avec quelqu'un d'autre…".

Hinata ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Après ces trois années à travailler sur elle-même pour oublier Naruto, voilà qu'il s'apercevait enfin de son existence! Ils étaient devenus bons amis car elle avait réussi à mettre de côté ses sentiments, mais que se passerait-il si elle recommençait à s'évanouir dès qu'il lui adresserait la parole?! En plus, elle savait bien que Naruto était dépité à cause de Sakura. Que fallait-il penser? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avancer plus ses réflexions car Naruto, qui avait dû voir le trouble qu'il venait de causer en elle, se leva subitement, l'air gêné.  
- Bon… heu… je vais aller me coucher maintenant! Bonne nuit!  
Et il partit, la laissant chamboulée.

Naruto se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris. Vraiment. Comment il avait pu dire ça à Hinata alors qu'elle venait de lui faire remarquer qu'il était dépité à cause de l'attitude de Sakura devant Sasuke?! "Si j'avais été Hinata, se dit-il, je me serais fichu une méga baffe de la mort!! Je suis trop nul… Non mais sérieux est-ce que c'est possible de plus mal choisir son moment!?"  
- Non effectivement!  
Apparemment, il avait dit la dernière phrase tout haut et quelqu'un l'avait entendu. A son tour il entendu un grognement et Akamaru surgit devant lui.  
- T'abuses vraiment Naruto! Lui dit Kiba l'air menaçant en rejoignant son chien. Comment tu peux faire ça à Hinata! Tout le monde sait que t'es accro à Sakura et le jour où tu réalises qu'elle est toujours folle de Sasuke tu crois que tu peux te rabattre sur Hinata comme ça?! J'vais te casser la gueule!  
- Non c'est pas ça…  
- Ah ouais et c'est quoi alors?  
- Je sais pas trop… c'est sorti tout seul…  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il avait demandé de l'aide pour dénouer les cordes à la jeune fille, et à son habitude, elle s'était montrée si gentille… Il s'était surpris à l'observer ensuite, il avait pour la première fois remarqué qu'Hinata avait vraiment de jolis cheveux et une taille fine… Et le soir venu, elle était apparue et tout était sorti tout seul!  
- Je te jure…  
- Je m'en fous de tes états d'âmes! Tu lui feras pas de mal! C'est compris?  
- Je veux pas lui faire de mal! Elle me plaît c'est la vérité! Mais Sakura aussi.. ah la la  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains.  
- Bon écoute Naruto, répondit Kiba toujours sur le même ton. Voilà ce qui va se passer : tu l'approches pas tant que t'es pas foutu de savoir ce que tu veux!  
- T'es jaloux ou quoi?  
- Non et de toute façon c'est pas ton problème ok?!  
Et Kiba partit accompagné de son chien qui grognait toujours.

Dans la cabine des filles, Sakura, Ten-Ten et Ino discutaient de leur côté des évènements de la journée. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire que Sakura et Ten-ten discutaient, car Ino restait plutôt silencieuse.  
- Alors ca t'as fait quoi de le revoir? demanda avidement Ten-Ten à Sakura.  
- C'était bizarre. Il a changé.  
- Mais toujours aussi beau-gosse faut le dire! L'interrompit Ten-ten avec un clin d'œil. Tu ne trouves pas Ino?  
Contre toute attente, Ino ne s'était pas beaucoup exprimée sur le sujet depuis le départ de Sasuke. Mais Ten-ten insistait :  
- Tu es jalouse c'est ça? Minauda-elle.  
Ino sortit de sa rêverie et répondit boudeuse :  
- Oui je suis jalouse! (Regard noir à Sakura) Mais d'un autre côté… ajouta-t-elle, j'avoue que je l'ai trouvé encore plus odieux qu'avant!  
- Baaah tu es déçue parce qu'il s'est occupé de Sakura!  
- Non, vraiment, avant il était pas toujours sympa, mais il n'était pas méchant non plus mais là il..  
Elle cessa de parler subitement et recommença à fixer le mur devant elle.  
- Mmmm. Fit Ten-Ten. Moi je soutiens que tu es juste jalouse!  
- Est-ce que vous avez parlé à Naruto? demanda Sakura, changeant complètement de sujet.  
- Non il a bossé avec Hinata et depuis je l'ai même plus vu. Pourquoi?  
- Ben il m'en veut je crois. Je comprend pas pourquoi.  
- C'est facile. Dit Ten-ten. Il a dû se faire des idées sur toi, et il est déçu.  
- Mais je n'ai rien..  
- Tu t'es pas vue!! On aurait cru que t'allais nous faire ta Hinata!  
Ten-Ten éclata de rire, mais Sakura semblait troublée.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille et puis avec Sasuke j'étais juste surprise.. c'est tout.  
Ten-ten la regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu me répètes souvent que tu t'en fiches de lui! s'écria Ino subitement, comme si elle n'avait pas été absente de la conversation pendant un quart d'heure.  
- Oui.. heu .. non.. moi aussi j'ai trouvé Sasuke odieux! s'écria-t-elle avec un air de défi comme si cela expliquait tout.  
- Pffff Fit Ino pour toute réponse avant de se lever sans un mot et de quitter la pièce.  
- Elle est bizarre ce soir. Observa Ten-Ten au sujet d'Ino. On dirait qu'un coup elle est là, puis la minute suivante plus du tout… C'est étrange.  
Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était étendue sur son lit et serrait les couvertures contre elle, pensive.

Ino marchait dans le couloir tout doucement, comme au ralenti, les bras ballants. Elle alla jusqu'à l'escalier et tourna à droite, vers la cabine où devaient se trouver Kakashi et Gaara. Un murmure s'échappait de la pièce, les deux hommes discutaient sûrement des derniers évènements et de la marche à suivre.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et s'agenouilla sans bruit. Elle pressa son oreille au niveau de la serrure, et écouta. Ce n'était pas Gaara dans la chambre mais Kankurô qui discutait avec Kakashi. Gaara devait se trouver ailleurs. Peut-être à faire d'autres plans, à l'étage supérieur.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Ino se releva, toujours aussi lentement malgré l'urgence et repartit de son pas aérien elle aussi vers les escaliers.  
C'était Naruto qui descendait les marches. En apercevant Ino en bas, il la salua mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Il insista mais elle montait sans le regarder et elle le bouscula.  
- Tu cherches quelque chose?! demanda Naruto.  
Mais elle l'ignora et continua son chemin silencieux.

Elle monta sur le pont.  
Elle resta immobile une minute, silencieuse, laissant le son des voix qui s'élevaient discrètement autour d'elle emplir l'espace. Hinata discutait avec Kiba à sa droite. De l'autre côté, c'était bien la voix du Kazekage qu'on entendait. Elle choisit d'aller à gauche, mais marchait toujours le regard dans le vague, comme une marionnette poussée par le vent.  
Elle n'eut pas l'air de sentir pourtant la rafale de vent glaçée qui balaya le pont en projetant même des gouttes d'eau sur son visage.  
Ino arriva à l'autre bout du pont. Gaara était assis avec sa sœur, ils parlaient calmement, eux aussi des évènements de la journée.  
Ino s'assit par terre à quelques mètres d'eux, et écouta de nouveau.  
Une minute passa, puis deux, puis il se produisit quelque chose.  
La jeune fille se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains, gémit et s'effondra en se tordant de douleur, mais ne criait pas.  
Temari et Gaara se retournèrent en l'entendant gémir, ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider mais elle se relevait déjà. Ino balbutiait maintenant des paroles sans queue mi-tête en balayant l'air de ses mains devant son visage. On aurait dit qu'elle était attaquée par un essaim d'abeilles à ses gestes.  
- Non.. Pas ça.. Non.. Je suis… répétait-elle.

Temari posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la calmer mais Ino la repoussa violemment, avec une force qu'on ne lui connaissait absolument pas. Elle se retourna et fixa intensément la jeune fille et Gaara, ébahis. Puis elle recula doucement, puis plus vite. Elle atteignit la rambarde et commença à hurler : "Non Non Non", les mains plaquées sur son visage déformé par la peur. Ils n'eurent alors pas le temps de réagir : Ino tendit les bras brusquement et passa par-dessus bord!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Sables tourmentés**

Ino reprit le contrôle de son corps une seconde trop tard. Elle tombait déjà tête la première vers l'eau noire. La surface semblait si loin… Le contact avec le liquide glacial allait être violent, elle serait peut-être même blessée par le choc et disparaîtrait dans l'eau.  
Personne ne pourrait la retrouver, il faisait vraiment trop sombre.  
Prise de panique, Ino ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le pont était si haut par rapport à la surface de l'eau…  
Soudain, elle eut une sensation étrange, on aurait dit qu'elle flottait et sentait autour d'elle comme une couverture, chaude mais assez rêche qui progressivement l'entoura complètement.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir et elle flottait toujours.

Peu à peu, il lui sembla qu'elle remontait. Comment était-ce possible? Elle ne voyait rien. Aucun moyen de savoir.  
Bientôt elle se dit qu'elle avait du rejoindre le pont car elle entendait des voix. Des cris plutôt.  
- C'est le "Tombeau du désert" !! C'est une technique mortelle je l'ai déjà vu faire! C'est un malade!"  
Ino reconnut la voix de Kiba. De quoi parlait-il? Elle ne se souvenait pas de cette technique, est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec elle? Elle aurait bien voulu s'extraire de cette carapace mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle entendit des aboiements et soudain tout remua brusquement, le cocon de sable (en tendant les mains elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de cela) fut secoué violemment et s'éleva de plusieurs mètres d'un seul coup.  
Mais les voix lui parvenaient encore étouffées.  
Temari hurlait : "Mais dis à ton stupide chien de lâcher mon frère!"  
- Mais... il...  
- Il essaie d'aider ta copine là idiot!! Il va la faire tomber si le chien le lâche pas!  
- Akamaru!!  
- AIIIIE ! Hurla une voix rauque.  
Le cocon cessa de remuer mais tomba brusquement comme si il avait été retenu par fil et qu'on venait de le trancher.  
Toujours prisonnière, Ino prit peur "Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne! Je vais m'écraser!!"

Le sable se serra autour d'elle comme pour essayer de la retenir.  
Mais elle ralentit à peine. Elle avait l'impression que le sable réfléchissait seul pour trouver une stratégie, il tournait autour d'elle, elle sentait des grains lui frôler la peau de plus en plus vite. Soudain, le sable la poussa sur la gauche, précipitant sa chute. De nouveau, elle essaya de se préparer au choc.

Mais il n'y en eut pas. Elle atterrit lourdement sur quelque chose de mou. Elle entendit la même voix rauque gémir "Ouch!" et le sable commença à se dissiper.

C'est là qu'Ino reprit son souffle et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait allongée de tout son long sur Gaara.  
Elle se releva rapidement, rouge de honte. Le kazekage avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Il était sonné par la réception brutale de la jeune fille et saignait abondamment de la jambe gauche.  
Alors que Temari se précipitait pour essayer de soigner son frère, tous les membres du groupe étaient en train de les rejoindre sur le pont. Sakura lui vint en aide, la blessure était assez profonde.  
On expliqua à Ino que lorsqu'elle était tombée, Gaara s'était précipité au bord et avait envoyé tout le sable de sa jarre la récupérer. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Kiba surgisse et panique en voyant le cocon de sable.  
Akamaru avait attaqué Gaara à la jambe, celui-ci, concentré par le sauvetage d'Ino, ne l'avait pas vu venir et c'est ce qui avait causé la déstabilisation du cocon. Malgré la douleur, il avait tenu en l'air le cocon mais Akamaru l'avait lâché pour mieux le mordre encore une fois malgré l'appel de Kiba et la elle était tombée.

Gaara était tombé lui aussi à cause de la douleur et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée dans l'urgence pour éviter une chute trop brutale à Ino avait été de la ralentir un peu et de la précipiter sur lui.

Ino se sentait très confuse. "Après tout ce que je lui ai dit, je crois qu'il vient de me sauver la vie!" pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait le remercier mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. Le kazekage recevait les soins de Sakura et de sa soeur et n'avait pas levé les yeux depuis son atterrissage. Elle qui avait eu tant de facilité à insulter le jeune homme comme un malpropre quelques heures plus tôt, n'osait pas aller vers lui.  
Le sable de Gaara l'avait sauvée, d'après Kiba, cela avait beaucoup ressemblé à une technique particulièrement cruelle de Gaara.  
"Le Tombeau du désert", censé broyer l'occupant du "cocon".  
Les autres ne cessaient de lui demander si elle avait eu peur, mais le sable ne lui avait pas fait peur du tout. Au contraire, il était chaud et rassurant. Gaara avait du le contrôler avec beaucoup de concentration et de douceur... difficile pour ce qui est habituellement une de ses armes mortelles…  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha du jeune homme.  
- Heu... Kazekage?  
Gaara avait l'air énervé, il jetait des regards assassins à Akamaru qui s'était réfugié derrière son maître.  
Il baissa les yeux et prit un air renfrogné.  
- Mmm Kazekage? Je ... Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante et je suis désolée pour mes dernières paroles...heu... irrespectueuses...  
Shikamaru stupéfait de l'attitude de sa coéquipière, laissa échapper un "Heiiiin?!"  
Gaara regarda Temari avec un air interrogatif, il sembla réfléchir puis dit seulement, assez bas:  
- ... Gaara.  
- Quoi? répondit Ino, interloquée.  
- Gaara. Tu peux m'appeler Gaara, ...Ino. C'est mieux. Voilà.  
Puis il l'ignora et se remit à contempler le chien avec rage.  
Gros silence surpris dans l'assemblée. Sourire radieux de Temari que Shikamaru ne manqua pas de remarquer. Fuite subtile de Kiba et Akamaru dans leur cabine….

Le silence gêné fut rapidement rompu par Naruto, toujours expert en tact et en délicatesse.  
- Bon t'as foutu quoi Ino là?!

Elle proposa de descendre dans la plus grande des cabines pour discuter, car avec sa blessure Gaara devait souffrir du froid. Kankurô s'avança pour aider Gaara à marcher, mais Ino ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle souleva son bras gauche alors que Temari se positionnait à sa droite.  
Gaara semblait décidé à ne plus rien dire car sa seule réaction fut un haussement de sourcils interrogatif et un léger rosissement de ses joues pâles.

Une fois dans la cabine, et après avoir attendu quelques minutes que Kiba, inquiet pour la sécurité d'Akamaru, daigne les rejoindre, contraint et forcé par Naruto et Shikamaru, Ino commença à raconter:

- J'étais dans ma cabine avec Sakura et Ten-Ten, on discutait de choses et d'autres quand j'ai entendu comme un bourdonnement dans mon oreille. Puis j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation. J'essayait de suivre mais c'est comme ci j'avais des absences. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu l'impression de m'endormir et je ne souviens de presque plus rien. J'avais les yeux ouverts mais c'est comme si j'étais en train de rêver. Je voyais mon corps bouger tout seul, et je faisais des choses vraiment bizarres.  
- C'est vrai, l'interrompit Ten-Ten, tu as quitté la pièce sans rien dire, comme ça...  
- Je ne m'en souviens même pas! Je me suis vue en train d'écouter à une porte, celle de Kakashi et du Kaze... heu de Gaara, ... hum. Puis je suis montée sur le pont.  
- Tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers! Lança Naruto.  
- An bon? Je ne m'en rappelle pas... Mes oreilles bourdonnaient toujours et là j'ai commencé à réaliser que je ne rêvais pas et qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps du tout! Je me voyais marcher sur le pont, et m'accroupir pour me cacher. J'ai l'impression que mon corps voulait rester là, à écouter Temari parler à Gaara.  
Je... Je ne sentais plus seule... Dans mon propre corps je veux dire. Je crois que j'étais possédée! J'ai essayé de me défendre, j'ai voulu utiliser ma technique de possession sur mon propre corps mais on ne me laissait pas faire les gestes qu'il fallait...  
Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment, je me suis retrouvée en train de tomber à l'eau… Vous connaissez la suite!  
- Gaara t'a sauvée! C'est un héros! C'est troooop romantique! Minauda Ten-Ten.  
Ino rougit et Gaara laissa échapper un grognement gêné.  
- Plus sérieusement, dit Kakashi. Nous avons un problème! Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Ino.  
C'est tout ce que tu as à dire Ino?  
- Non, je crois que c'est à cause de notre combat contre les villageois.

- Non, il y autre chose. Je crois que c'est à cause de notre combat contre les villageois. J'ai des bourdonnements dans les oreilles depuis que j'ai essayé d'entrer dans le corps d'un de ces paysans.  
- Mais tu n'as pas réussi à le faire ! Dit Sakura.  
- Non mais justement, je crois qu'en essayant de faire ça, j'ai ouvert la porte à quelque chose dans mon esprit. Je nous ai fait repérer par un truc bizarre.  
- Ah bravo quelle nulle!!  
- La ferme Naruto.  
- Pfffff.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Kakashi. Il faut qu'on soit très prudents. Je me demande si la chose qui est arrivé aux villageois ne risque pas de nous arriver à nous. Aucun n'est mort de blessures, ils ont eu peur de quelque chose, ou quelque chose est arrivé à leur esprit... Et les paysans qui nous ont attaqué avaient vraiment l'air bizarre... Peut-être qu'en réalité les gens que nous poursuivons sont des experts en Genjutsu et ont trouvé le moyen de pénétrer l'esprit d'Ino à distance à cause de son pouvoir particulier.  
- Mais c'est horrible. Dit Ino. Je suis un danger pour vous tous dans ce cas! Je devrais peut-être trouver un moyen de rentrer seule à Konoha...  
Des murmures s'élevèrent, l'inquiétude était palpable. Une voix rauque s'éleva.  
- Non.  
C'était Gaara.  
- Non quoi? demanda Kankurô l'air suspicieux.  
- Je pense qu'elle doit rester ici. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de Genjutsu, on parle de possession de l'esprit. Si c'est une possession, on doit forcer l'auteur de cette possession à la libérer. Elle doit venir avec nous.  
- Vous avez raison. Dit Kakashi. Mais à partir de maintenant, Ino ne devra jamais rester seule. Il faudra l'un d'entre nous l'accompagne dans tous ses déplacements.  
Ino accepta avec résignation, elle était effrayée et préférait ne pas prendre de risque sous prétexte de vouloir conserver son intimité…

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre, et le lendemain matin, il débarquèrent dans le port d'un village marchand du pays du brouillard. A l'inverse du dernier village qu'ils avaient rencontré, celui-ci était très animé. Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver le même spectacle de désolation, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Ils se séparèrent en petit groupes pour enquêter sur le passage de leurs cibles. Ils avaient encore moins d'informations que la veille.  
Avant, ils avaient une description, celle de l'équipe d'Orochimaru, mais Sasuke leur avait appris la mort de ce dernier. Il supposaient qu'ils étaient bien trois, mais n'avaient aucune idée de leur apparence.

Hinata suivit Ino et Sakura, responsable de la surveillance de cette dernière pour la journée. Elles enquêtaient sur les bateaux ayant accosté au village et dans les environs durant les dernières heures.  
Kiba, Naruto et Shikamaru cherchaient des informations sur Sasuke. Kakashi voulait savoir si le déserteur de Konoha était bien passé par là et surtout s'il était accompagné. Le senseï partit de son côté avec Lee, Ten-Ten et Neji dans le but de découvrir si des personnes avaient souffert de possession comme Ino sur le bateau dans les environs. Kankurô avait décidé de les suivre, ne supportant plus les bavardages incessants de Temari. En effet, depuis la veille elle harcelait Gaara au sujet d'Ino.

Le Kazekage avait été félicité par sa soeur à plusieurs reprises de son initiative à l'encontre d'Ino.  
"C'est vraiment très encourageant Gaara! Yu lui as proposé de t'appeler par ton prénom! Je suis ravie que tu essaies de t'intégrer au groupe."  
- Je ne veux pas m'intégrer. Répondit-il froidement.  
- Mmmm... Minauda-t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaara? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à cette fille de t'appeler par ton prénom? Heiiin?  
- Sais pas.  
- Moi je sais! Elle te plait hein? Tu peux me le dire tu sais... Je suis ta soeur, tu peux compter sur moi pour être discrète...  
- Ouais c'est ça... ben voyons! Quoi que je te dise, tu vas courir le répéter à l'autre idiot, Nara.  
- Oh alors tu as quelque chose à diiiiiire alors! Temari était sur un nuage. Dis-moi! Je peux t'aider tu sais!  
- T'as qu'à t'aider toute seule avec ce type. On a du boulot.  
- Mais non tu es Kazekage, Kakashi ne t'as donné aucun ordre. Et je ne suis pas intéressée par Shika!  
- Ben voyons...  
- Mais je t'assure! Moi je n'aime pas les gamins! Hi hi je préfère les vrais hommes... Mais Shika est un ami très cher si tu veux tout savoir.  
- Mmmm  
- Tu changes de sujet Gaara! Parles moi de cette fille! Allez!  
Gaara s'était arrêté de marcher. Il contempla sa soeur d'un air dubitatif.  
- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.  
- Mais...  
Il ne la laissa pas finir:  
- Je veux une monnaie d'échange. Je ne te parle pas si tu ne me parles pas aussi.  
Temari rougit brusquement, gênée :  
- Tu...tu...t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale?  
- Non. Je m'en fiche complètement. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu seras discrète. Allez. Tu as dis que tu préférais les vrais hommes. Ok. Si tu veux. Qui c'est?  
- Qui...qui... t'as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un? Dit-elle, blanche comme un linge à présent.  
- Bon je m'en vais.  
- Non...Attends!

Temari était en plein conflit intérieur. Elle brûlait de savoir ce que ressentait Gaara, mais n'avait pas envie de révéler ses secrets...  
Gaara la fixait avec son habituel regard vide. Pas exactement le genre de type à qui on a envie de se confier...  
Elle hésita mais... la curiosité la consumait... elle se lança :  
- Bon d'accord. Donc, la seule personne que je trouve intéressante ici, c'est...  
- Accouche.  
- Heu c'est... Kakashi!!  
Temari ferma les yeux, crispée et rouge tomate. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit... Gaara qui la fixait toujours avec le même regard vide, le visage sans expression. Cela l'énerva :  
- Et bien quoi?! C'est tout ce que ça te fait?!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Je te l'ai dit. Je m'en fous complètement.  
Il reprit sa marche laissant derrière lui une Temari dépitée.  
Elle finit par ce ressaisir et le rattrapa.  
- Eh oh toi, on était censés parler d'Ino!!  
-Mmmm.  
Gaara s'arrêta et scruta les alentours. Il entraîna Temari dans une ruelle. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à parler, Temari ne reconnut pas son petit frère. Il avait le teint rose et l'air hagard. Mais elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires pour ne pas le décourager.  
- Bon heu... Commença-t-il... Imaginons... que cette fille... soit...heu...intéressante.  
- "Intéressante" ça veut dire qu'elle te plait?

Le Kazekage du village de Suna du pays du vent semblait bien misérable en cet instant. Il resta prostré et ne répondit rien... Mais sa soeur insista :  
- Excuse moi si j'ai été brusque. Tu voudrais la connaître mieux?  
Son visage s'éclaira.  
- Hum...oui... Voila c'est ça! La connaître mieux. Oui oui…  
- Donc elle te plait.  
- Oui! Heu heu non heu je veux dire…aaaahh  
- C'est vraiment une bonne chose Gaara! Je pense même que tu as tes chances!  
- Tu crois?  
- Mais oui! Tu lui as sauvé la vie! C'est ce qui s'appelle marquer des points ça! C'est plus que certain!  
- Ah bon... "Marquer des points"...  
- Oui. Mais on va en marquer plein d'autres tu vas voir! J'ai un plan!!  
- Un plan? Gaara semblait avoir très peur.  
- Nous allons monter une stratégie pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras!  
- Elle m'est déjà tombée dans les bras une fois. Ca m'a fait mal.  
- Ah ah très drôle! Tu as raison l'humour c'est la clé! Tu as tout compris!  
Elle était folle de joie et battait des mains toute seule. Gaara, de son côté n'avait rien compris du tout. Il préféra ne pas le souligner.  
- Bon je fais quoi alors?  
- Fais moi confiance! Je vais faire de toi un tombeur! On commence les leçons tout de suite!  
Gaara eut l'expression de l'homme qui marche vers l'échafaud, résigné.  
- Bon… D'accord... Mais si tu dis QUOI que ce soit à QUI que ce soit, je te TUE.  
Elle vit à son regard qu'il était absolument sérieux, mais ne se démonta pas.  
- OK ! Allons-y! Bon alors écoute...  
Ils restèrent dans leur ruelle et discutèrent à l'abri des regards tout le reste de la matinée.


End file.
